Unidos Caeremos
by Corso50
Summary: La locura de una mente enferma trae a la vida esta historia con nada de coherencia, pero si mucha acción. Los horrores de han desatado y nuestros protagonistas verán caer una a una sus esperanzas y su amistad.


Hay ocasiones en que en mi mente se crean ideas locas, pero estoy seguro esto está más allá de ser loco, realmente no hay mucha coherencia en la historia, pero no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad para hacer una tan atrevida como la que estas a punto de leer, yo deje volar mi imaginación y espero tu lector puedas disfrutarla tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

Unidos caeremos.

Unas largas nubes rojizas se difuminaban en el horizonte, asemejaban ríos enteros de sangre. La tierra y los arboles tenían un brillo carmesí, la atmosfera era fría y el camino que seguían ambos jóvenes ladeaba por la derecha con un barranco.

Cada pisada que daban los chicos era seguida de un crujido muy parecido al que hacen los huesos al romperse. –Esto no me gusta nada. - aseguro la muchacha.

\- ¿Estas segura que es por aquí? - interrogo el joven.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez debimos hacerlo todos juntos. - termino el joven.

Ambos adolecentes siguieron su camino por el entramado.

El club de periodismo de la academia Youkai, disfrutaba pasar el rato, bebiendo jugos y te.

Los jugueteos y las competencias por saber cuál chica era la mejor opción para Tsukune eran parte de la rutina, Moka miraba inocente, mientras Kurumu atendía demás al chico.

-Tal vez si hacemos un artículo sobre el servicio médico escolar- Expreso Yukari.

-Podría llamar la atención de la escuela, eh oído que muchos estudiantes están muy agradecidos por las consultas gratis que inicio el instituto los días martes. - Contesto Ginei.

-Entonces así será. - Dictamino la peli rosa. Mientras Kurumu seguía acosando al chico.

-¡SSSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHS!-

Un sonido ensordecedor irrumpió a los jóvenes, se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

Los chicos salieron a la puerta y después al patio, miraron curiosos y por último se dirigieron a salida del colegio, el sol rojizo estaba cayendo, las clases hace unas horas que habían terminado, el colegio estaba vacío, solo los pasos del club rompían la tranquilidad de una escuela vacía.

-¡SSSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHS!-

El estruendo se oyó más cerca. –Tal vez deberíamos irnos cada quien a su casa. - dijo Ginei.

-No seas cobarde. - espeto Kurumu.

-Esto no me da buena espina. - increpo de nuevo el sempai.

-Tal vez alguien esté en problemas, deberíamos echar un vistazo. - Interrumpió Tsukune.

-Tienes razón. - respondió Moka.

Kurumu y Mizore asintieron, Yukary se refugió tras la vampira y juntos caminaron hacia donde pensaron que había venido el fuerte estruendo.

Ginei que se había quedado atrás solo hizo gesto de resignación y echo andar solo por no quedar solo.

El par de chicos caminaba por entre los árboles secos y el crujido aterrador de sus propios pasos era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-¡Oigan ustedes!.-

Ambos voltearon la mirada por entre las ramas secas. Era una chica de larguísima cabellera negra. –No pueden estar aquí.-

El chico se puso en guardia. –No estamos aquí para buscar problemas. -

-Los problemas ya los tienen, den media vuelta o yo misma los llevare a rastras hasta la salida. -¡Por favor, solo estamos buscando a alguien, es muy importante.- Suplico la joven.

La chica de largo vestido abandonó su postura de combate y se irguió- No quiero trampas humanos. -

El chico de la bandana y joven de cabello corto se miraron. -¿Humanos?- soltaron sorprendidos.

-¡SSSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHS!-

El trio dio un salto repentino. –Eso vino de la escuela. - dijo girando la cabeza la muchacha de cabellera negra.

-Ya está aquí. - Soltó casi como un susurro la chica.

-¡Debemos apresurarnos, hay que encontrarla!-

-Primero vendrán conmigo. - Le dirigió una mirada seria

Una brisa helada corría por entre los arboles de ramas muertas, la luz del disco solar se marchitaba en los rayos color sangre que se proyectaban por toda la zona, daba la impresión de querer escapar lo antes posible.

-¡SSSHSHSHHSHSHSHHSHS!- Rompió el silencio una tercera vez.

El club de periodismo se movía en formación muégano y siempre siguiendo los pasos de Tsukune.

-Qué extraño, no veo nada raro.- dijo Kurumu detrás del chico.

-Tal vez no fue nada.- expreso una tímida Moka.

-¡Eh, Chicos! ¿Están todos bien?- De las alturas emergía una silueta femenina de un lago vestido rosa, que a toda velocidad rompía la fría brisa.

-¡Ruby!- grito La peli rosa.-

-¿Ruby-san está todo bien?- Interrogo Tsukune mientras corría a encontrarse con la bruja.

La jovencita asintió con la cabeza.

Detrás de ella en el bosque una veloz ráfaga rompía las ramas de los secos arboles al pasar.

El club de periodismo se alertó.

Detrás de la bruja hicieron acto de presencia, un joven que entre brazos cargaba a una dulce chica de cabello corto con un uniforme azul. El chico bajo con delicadeza a la muchacha.

-¿Estaba volando?- interrogo al aire el chico.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- espeto una huraña Kurumu.

-Que linda eres. - aprovecho la oportunidad Ginei.

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y el es Ryoga, pero no hay tiempo para esto, verán estamos buscando algo muy importante, es… un poco difícil de explicar… es una piedra... una gema.-

Los chicos hicieron la reverencia de besar la tierra. Mi nombre es –Yukari, mucho gusto. - -Soy Tsukune Aono.- - Kurumu.- -Soy Moka Akashiya, mucho gusto.- -Ginei, un placer.- se presentó cada uno.

-Por cierto yo soy Ruby Tojo.-

-Y yo Mizore.- Dijo una chica desde detrás de un arbol.

Ambos jóvenes respondieron la reverencia.

-¿Una gema?- espeto Yukari . -No sabemos de tal cosa.- Mientras acariciaba su mentón con sus dedos.

-Espera un momento su ropa. - dijo Rubí tomando el vestido de Akane. –Ustedes no son de este tiempo. - Aseguro.

-¡Un momento!- El chico que vestía de amarillo.

El grupo se le quedo mirando mientras caminaba incrédulamente hacia Moka. –¿Qué quieres? - dijo la pelirosa apenas audible y sus palabras llenas de vergüenza. El chico señalo el rosario que portaba en el cuello. –Es mi rosario. - Balbuceo la joven mientras se retraía y cambiaba de dirección su mirada.

-Akane este es…-

El ambiente cambio, no en temperatura, ni en admosfera, era algo totalmente diferente, algo que nunca habían sentido antes y muy diferente de comparar con alguna otra cosa que hayan experimentado.

-¿Sintieron eso?- pregunto al aire Ginei, todos asintieron.

-Ya está aquí, tenemos que irnos. - dijo la chica de cabello corto.

-¿De qué hablan?, ¿Quién está aquí?, no nos iremos a ningún lado.- demando Kurumu.

-No tenemos tiempo, hay que sacar a Moka de aquí, ¡ahora! - reprocho Ryoga.

-Nadie se va a llevar a Moka-san a ningún lugar.- contesto Yukari.

-Por favor chicos, ustedes no tienen idea de… se los suplico solo, tenemos que sacar de aquí a…- Akane no pudo terminar.

Una bruma apareció de la nada, de colores estridentes se transfiguro un ser tan alto que para los chicos parecería un gigante.

El grupo de jovenes miro boquiabierto aquel ser.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Ruby. No hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa.

-¿Eran de lo que hablaban?- se dirigió Ginei a Akane en voz baja.

La chica asintió.

El sempai se movió lentamente hasta su compañero de club. –Tienes que llevarte a Moka-san muy lejos de aquí.- Tsukuse movió su cabeza afirmativamente y se apresuró a tomar a la vampiro de la mano y discretamente la jalo en dirección contraria a donde estaba aquel ser.

-Alto- Una voz gruesa los detuvo. –Entréguenmela. - el titán miraba fijamente a Moka.

-¡No vamos a darte nada monstruo!- aulló Ruby.

El gigante comenzó a caminar decidido hacia la joven vampira.

Ryoga se lanzó contra la bestia morada, este lo recibió de un golpe al pecho, el chico cayó al piso, pero de inmediato contra ataco con una patada enmarcándole el tobillo en la cara, el señor oscuro visiblemente enojado golpeo fuertemente al chico mandándolo deshaciéndose de el como si no fuese nada.

-¡¿Quien te crees?!- rugió Kurumu, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su enemigo, el resto del club la siguió en su cruzada.

Kurumu desplego sus alas y sus grandes garras, de un solo paso tomo impulso su rostro era decidido, abrió sus manos de par en par y después paso a retraerlas extendiendo sus dedos listos para clavarlos. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros extendió totalmente sus brazos al frente, el gigante morado hizo lo mismo, pero solo con la mano derecha, en ella un guante dorado con un resplandor azul, solo apretó el puño y cuando la chica casi lo alcanzaba un rayo la mando en la misma dirección de donde venía, con mayor fuerza con la que se abalanzo.

El gigante solo rio, Ginei casi se paralizo, mientras Ruby convoco una bandada de cuervos que dirigió hacia su enemigo, Yukari de la nada apareció un yunque que hizo caer en la cabeza del titán, ya desorientado por el acoso de las aves, dejo caer una rodilla al piso, Ginei aprovecho el momento y ya convertido en lobo asesto un golpe a la cara que hizo que la cabeza de se moviera alarmantemente. El gigante regreso con todo el golpe al lobo, su cuerpo golpeo contra el piso, la bestia morada mostro los dientes en una mueca de enfado y de la misma forma que se deshizo de Kumuru le lanzo un rayo a Ruby que la hizo caer, un golpe seco se escuchó.

Yukari no paraba de hacer aparecer objetos y arrojárselos al gigante, Ryoga se había reincorporado. -¡Eh tu!- Llamo su atención y golpeó fuete a la quijada, logro esquivar el enorme puño agachándose agíleme y volvió a conectar con su otra mano, pero no logro quitarse a tiempo y recibió un puño en todo el cuerpo que lo mando lejos. -¡Ryoga!- la chica de uniforme azul fue tras su amigo.

El gigante fue tras la menor de las brujas, Ginei de alguna forma se había parado, intento atacar por la espalda, pero la bestia morada se lo quitó de encima con una facilidad insultante solamente girando su brazo hacia atrás y golpeándolo con la parte anterior de la muñeca, Ruby se plantó delante y combatió apareciendo cuchillas, aunque ninguna dio en el blanco, la brujita seguía apareciendo objetos. -¡Ya basta!- La voz osca del titán se llenó de rabia, con un movimiento ágil lanzo un rayo de su guante que dio directo a las manos de Yukari quemándoselas, la niña se retorció por el dolor. -¿Cómo te atreves?- la chica de larga cabellera ni siquiera pudo hacer el intento de contraatacar, porque el titán se deshizo de ella de una bofetada, mientras caminaba altivamente hasta la brujita y cuando la alcanzo la tomo por el cuello levantándola y apretándola.

-¡Suéltala maldito monstruo!- Casi se deshace la garganta Ruby.

Ginei y Mizore que por primera vez aparecía en el combate salieron disparados en ayuda de su pequeña amiga, Ruby desesperada corrió hacia el puño que se cerraba cada vez más del titán, hasta que un somero pero inconfundible ruido se oyó, el crujido de huesos rompiéndose y después el pequeño cuerpo de Yukari dejando de moverse, el señor oscuro dejo caerla mientras sonreía.

Los chicos estupefactos no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Kurumu que se había recuperado se lanzó fugaz y llena de rabia. -¡Lo vas a pagar monstruo!- El gigante aprovechó su rabia, la esquivo, la súcubo intento de nuevo alcanzarlo con sus enormes garras logro rasguñarlo, pero cuando lo hizo la tomo por ambas manos con sus norme palma y sin meditación clavo una de las largas y filosas espinas que le había arrojado Ruby momentos antes, la tenía tan cerca a la peli azul que podía ver el blanco de sus ojos, la chica solo se sostenía en pie por que el titán lo deseaba, la tomo por el cabello y acaricio su rostro. –Niña tonta. - le murmuro, la súcuba tenía el semblante desencajado, acaricio una última vez su mentón antes de clavar más adentro de sus entrañas aquella larga espina.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Tsukune que había regresado. -¡No voy a perdonarte!- espeto con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico golpeo tanto como pudo a su oponente, pero el gigante resistía cada impacto y logro contrarrestar algunos otros.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- soltó al aire Ginei.

-Es un monstruo, debemos irnos, no hay otra forma.- le respondió Akane.

-¡Tsukune!- Corría Moka. –¡Yukary, Kurumu!- repetía una y otra vez, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

-Espera Moka-san- Ginei la detuvo. –Necesitamos a la otra Moka, si vas así solo le harás el trabajo más sencillo. -

La peli rosa quiso ir en auxilio de su amado. –Hazlo por todos. - insistió.

-¡No, por favor vámonos de aquí ahora.- suplico una vez más Akane.

-No voy a dejar a mis amigos. - respondió la vampira con las manos en su rosario, la chica lo jalaba con fuerza.

-¿Esa piedra? o lo que sea que busquen…- Expreso Ginei.

-¡Es cierto!- grito Ryoga como si hubiera recordado algo.

Tsukune no retrocedía, el titán golpeaba duro y el chico lo hacía aún más fuerte, la monstruosidad de la contienda empujaba al ghoul a salir, su ansia de sangre ya se estaba descontrolando, pero el gigante bloqueaba y siempre daba en puntos blandos. Tsukune en una velocidad escalofriante dio dos porrazos al abdomen y el gigante resistió como si nada, sonrió y devolvió uno a la quijada y otro al estómago, el joven se lanzó de nuevo, pero lo sostuvo, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, su furia era total, el chico ya no era Tsukune, cada impulso de sus músculos y cada movimiento de sus fibras eran para acabar con su rival. Luchaba con todo para zafarse del poderoso agarre.

-No más juegos chiquillo. - El inmenso titán puso su mano en el vientre del chico y con un movimiento fugaz, de su mano con el guante dorado lo atravesó con un rayo de energía, los ojos del chico se tornaron blancos al instante.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Moka aulló al ver la escena.

La bestia morada, la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez más levanto su enorme puño en dirección a la peli rosa y apretó. Akane en un acto de puro instinto se atravesó entre el señor oscuro y su presa. Ambas jóvenes salieron disparadas.

Ginei miro a Ruby, los chicos tenían el semblante lleno de miedo, asintieron y se lanzaron desafiantes a su destino.

-¡Akane!- Ryoga corrió hacia las chicas.

El sempai en su estado de hombre lobo de un solo salto lo alcanzo, el señor oscuro lo detuvo y con la mano en la que portaba el guante dorado golpeo duramente a la cara y antes de que el chico tocara piso con el puño izquierdo lo conecto en el abdomen tan fuerte que lo levanto del piso, acto seguido lo tomo por la cara y comenzó la tortura. Ruby enloquecida alzo el vuelo, fugazmente se arrojó con una parvada de cuervos rodeándola, el gigante levanto su enorme pierna y recibió a la bruja con el talón en la cara, la chica reboto en la tierra y el semidiós termino el trabajo dejando caer su pesada bota sobre el vientre de Ruby, la joven escupió sangre.

-¡No son más que unos niños estúpidos!- Lanzo el titán con su tosca voz.

El sempai y la bruja se alzaron de la nada e intentaron dar lo mejor de sí, el gigante una vez más los detuvo, pero esta vez no tuvo piedad, Rubí intento defenderse, pero el señor oscuro invoco una especie de navaja que emanaba del guantelete dorado y de un navajazo corto los 10 dedos de la joven, esta cayó al piso indefensa entre llanto, sangre y miedo.

El hombre lobo se quedó catatonico. –Dios santo…- y antes de que terminara el guantelete dorado corto la garganta y el líquido vital emano en cascada hasta el suelo y se expandió hasta hacer un enorme charco, el chico callo de rodillas desesperado cubriéndose la garganta tratando inútilmente de parar la hemorragia. La bruja trato de huir, pero no lo logro, apenas había avanzado unos pasos y una fugaz luz le atravesó el pecho, el pequeño cuerpo de la joven caía inerte con los ojos blancos.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Moka hasta quedarse sin voz, en completo shock.

Ryoga quedaba pasmado al ver a Akane en el suelo, el chico se había arrodillado junto a ella y trataba de obtener respuesta de la chica de cabello azulado. La peli rosa temblaba, sus ojos casi se le habían saltado, ambos escucharon el sonido de pesadas pisadas que los hizo regresar en sí, vieron la sangrienta escena completa, se miraron.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. - expreso el chico.

-¡No!- grito la vampira, mientras se ponía de pie.

El chico quería reanimar a su amada, todo su esfuerzo era en vano.

El gigante se aproximaba más y más hasta tenerlos a tiro, alzo su puño.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- Aulló Moka.

-La gema o voy a quitarla de tu cadáver quemado. -

La chica apretó los puños y comenzó a correr hacia el titán y a su encuentro una luz fulminante se acercaba para marcarle su destino final, pero de un movimiento felino Ryoga la aparto del paso del rayo mortal.

-¿Estás loca?-

-Mis amigos…- La chica soltó el llanto total.

-Lo sé, se lo que es perder a…- Pero antes de que terminara, un nuevo rayo roso su cabeza, instintivamente el chico abrazo a la joven y se echaron al piso.

El joven vio los redondos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, dirigió su mirada hacia Akane y volvió su mirada a la peli rosa, esta se intentaba quitar el crucifijo con ambas manos desesperadamente.

El chico de la bandana actuó por puro reflejo, tomo el colgante y como si nada lo desprendió del cuello de Moka, de inmediato su cabello se volvió blanco y su mirada se tornó en una llena de ira, Ryoga se sobre salto por el repentino cambio.

-Gracias. - Moka se movió con una velocidad terrorífica, mientras un tercer rayo les paso de lado.

El gigante paro los juegos. –Vaya, por fin nos vamos a poner serios. -

La chica se lanzó con una patada al vientre, el señor oscuro sonrió mientras recibía el impacto. La vampira golpeaba con fuerza descomunal, el titán intentaba bloquear los ataques, pero por cada uno que esquivaba recibía dos, la contienda era monstruosa, Moka pateo a la cara y después a las piernas en una pulcra combinación que hizo tambalear a su oponente.

-Akane, Akane… por favor responde. - El chico seguía con sus intentos tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, todo era inútil, las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus mejillas. –No… no puede ser posible. - El chico se encorvo una vez más buscando algún signo de vida.

Moka seguía con sus embates moviéndose a una velocidad inimaginable, el titán soltó un gruñido, se anticipó y dio con su enorme puño en el vientre de la peliblanca, la chica se fue contra el suelo, Moka escupió sangre y son el semblante desfigurado por el odio. –No estamos al mismo nivel. -

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondió el gigante morado mientras hacía señas de reanudar de nuevo el combate.

El señor oscuro detuvo la patada de la chica, sostuvo la pierna y con la otra mano la tomo del cuello, la levanto en el aire y la azoto en la tierra. –Muere. - dijo, mientras le soltaba, cerrando el puño y a quemarropa le proyecto una luz mortal.

Moka seguía en su estado de vampira verdadera pero ya muy mal herida.

–Que resistente. - le espeto su rival, la vampira le devolvió una mirada de odio y le escupió.

-Así que eres muy ruda. - El gigante golpeo una y otra vez a la cara con la chica en el suelo, esta intentaba defenderse, pero era inútil, cada impacto entraba de lleno en la cara y la parte superior del torso.

Ryoga no se apartaba de Akane, el llanto que se convirtió en rabia, recordó el colgante que aún tenía en su mano derecha, lo golpeo un par de veces, hasta que la cruz se resquebrajo enterrándosele partes en la mano y haciendo sangrar.

Alzo la mirada y vio a Moka recibir un golpe tras otro y a cada impacto la coloración rosa volvía a su cabello, el joven golpeo una vez más la cruz y la rompió por completo. Un fulgor rojo sobre salto por sobre todo, el gigante ligeramente mermado, vio hacia donde estaba el brillo con la peli rosa temerosa y llena de sangre.

Sin perder tiempo apunto hacia el chico, pero de un instante a otro Ryoga ya estaba golpeándolo en la cara y dio otro golpe tan fuerte que mando disparado hacia los arboles quebrándolos, quiso intentar seguirlo, pero el poder era demasiado, tuvo que soltar la gema por que esta le estaba quemando cada celula, a punto tal de comenzar a absorberle la vida misma, aunque solo hubo de portarla unos sendos instantes. El chico cayo junto a Moka con una debilidad absoluta.

Ryoga estaba tendido de espaldas le costaba respirar, Moka apenas gateaba con la boca abierta, su uniforme verde estaba ensangrentado.

El gigante caminaba sangrante, altanero y molesto. –Ya estoy harto de esto. - dijo hasta que los tuvo cerca.

Tomo la resplandeciente joya y la empuño, Ryoga con un trabajo sobre humano pudo enderezar y sentarse, con un dolor inmenso Moka se acercó ágatas y se sentó, apoyándose sobre las rodillas, se miraron escasos segundos y observaron al titán, una enorme luz destellante les comenzó a cegarlo.

-No quiero morir. - expreso la vampira con voz temblorosa, mientras lagrimas caían en la seca tierra levantando polvo.

El chico apretó la quijada. –Me hubiera gustado conocerte en una mejor vida.- puso su mano sobre la de la chica y cerró los ojos aceptando lo que iba a suceder.

-No son más que una plaga. - El señor oscuro mostro sus dientes en una maquiavélica risa.

Los pies del titán comenzaron a congelarse, el hielo subió cubriendo a las piernas.

-¡Vas a pagar por cada uno de mis amigos!- Bramo Mizore, con las extremidades en bloques puntiagudos, queriendo hacer el mayor daño posible.

De un solo golpe y antes de que Mizore lo tocara, el titán golpeo duramente la cara de la chica hasta hacerla tocar el piso, con el puño en la cara y quebrando todo el hielo.

El titan soltó una escalofriante carcajada mientras cerraba el puño y como si fuera magia se transportó, arrastrando a ambos chicos consigo.

Unidos caeremos.

Notas: Obviando cosas como que hacían Akane y ryoga en la academia Yokai, porque sabían de la gema, que hacia la gema en el rosario de Moka y demás incongruencias insultantes, creo que se disfruta la lectura, debo aclarar de nuevo, que mi objetivo no es ser especifico almenos en esta historia, solo quería darle forma a algo que me paso por la cabeza como tantas otras cosas que a diario imagino y no llego a realizar.

¡Si la disfrutaste me honras!, aunque también me gustaría anexar que en algún momento pensé en incluir a La melancolía de Haruhi como parte de la historia, pero con la gema de la realidad, no se tal vez lo haga… pero en fin, no sean tan duros con este fic.


End file.
